Lewis Chung (Origin Comics)
Lewis Chung is one of the two secondary protagonists in the Origin Comics series Power. Lewis' parents are very rich people. His mother was born in wealth and his father is a self made billionaire. They were surprised at Lewis' birth to say the least, but they loved him regardless. Even as a four year old child, Lewis showed how strong he was when he punched a hole in a tree out of boredom. His parents didn't care about his strength though, and still raised him as a normal child, which caused Lewis to grow up to become a very warm hearted person, who is described as being "very hard to call an enemy" by the Dead Men Underground member Super Sonic Thunder Quake. Personality As mentioned before, Lewis is warm hearted and gets along with almost everyone. In fact, the only people who hate him are villains such as Oliver Fate and Mr. E. Lewis has a love for basically every animal. However, Lewis does have a temper whenever his friends or family are hurt by anyone. In fact, Maggie White claims that if Lewis becomes angry enough he could be unstoppable, and could basically become a human demi-god. Appearance Lewis has green skin, white hair, red eyes, pointy ears, and fangs, hence his codename "Troll". Lewis' hair is usually slicked, with Lewis commenting on it once, claiming his hair is just always like that and he doesn't know why. Lewis also wears a brown sleeveless shirt, a belt which has a golden buckle, and white pants. He originally given a superhero costume, but he claimed it didn't suit his personality. Powers & Abilities Powers *Super Strength: As mentioned before, Lewis has abnormal amounts of strength. He can lift trees with his bare hands, he was able to break steel with just a few hits, and even Mr. E claims Lewis could become one of the most, if not then the most powerful being on Earth. However, Lewis doesn't want to be powerful, he wants to help people. Because of this, Lewis normally only uses 20% of his full potential, and actually isn't sure how to use the rest of it. Sometimes he does slip in to his strength though, like during the massive fight between a group of heroes and a Dead Men Underground base. Lewis was able to knock out almost fifty armed people and was only stopped because he got tired. **Near-Invulnerability: Lewis seems to also possess some form of invulnerability, though it only shows whenever he is snapped. For example, during a fight with Storm Crasher, Lewis was struck by lightning and got back up, claiming it gave him a slight headache. **Bloodhound Nose: Lewis has shown he can smell when danger is coming. Abilities *Hand to Hand Combat (basic) Quotes "Hey, can you settle a debate for me? ...do bees bleed honey?" -Lewis' first meeting with Jaime "Those were... those were not nice people..." -After Lewis' first fight with the Dead Men Underground "Oh, yeah? well... your face is stupid!" -Lewis during an argument with Oliver Fate Trivia *Originally, Lewis was going to be a mischievous character who loved playing pranks on people. This was changed later on as the story didn't seem to need a mischievous character. *Lewis has a pet baby elephant back home. He mentions it during The Search Part I, where he says he can't wait till this is over and he can go back home to Bigfoot. Jaime at first thinks Bigfoot is a really hairy dog, but is then told what Bigfoot actually is. Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Origin Comics